


Here I Go

by AlwayzHuman



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Song - Freeform, Soulmate AU, here I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: In a world where everyone can hear the same music that their soulmates are listening to, you would think that many people would have a headache. They don’t, their bodies evolving to hear the extra noise. Unless you’re Virgil.





	Here I Go

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything.  
> This was a Tumblr request from lamp-calm-sanders.  
> Small mentions of bullying at the beginning. And near high anxiety later in the story.

In a world where everyone can hear the same music that their soulmates are listening to, you would think that many people would have a headache. They don’t, their bodies evolving to hear the extra noise. Unless you’re Virgil. Virgil is one of the rare people in the world that has more than one soulmate. How does he know this? All three of his soulmates and himself tried playing music at the same time when they were in their early teens and Virgil could pick out three different types of music besides his own before he passed out from a massive headache.

 

When Virgil woke back up, he was in his room. No sound to be heard. His mom later came to his room to find out what happened and found out about his three soulmates. Of course, Virgil’s parents were supportive of his condition. His classmates, however, were jealous. He tried to keep his soulmates hidden from his classmates as he grew up but they always got wind of it one way or another. It wasn’t until he started attending college that he was able to finally shake off the bullies.

 

And meet his soulmates.

 

Over the years, the three seemed to sort of communicate a music schedule for themselves. In the morning, one of his soulmates would listen to odd, peppy music to try to start everyone’s day off with a smile. This one Virgil would call Poco because he usually keeps his music to one or two songs each morning. Then Virgil would listen to his music throughout the day. Between 3 and 5 in the afternoon, they would listen to musical soundtracks from various musicals. Virg calls this one Prince because the majority of the songs this soulmate actually sings are princely or princessy songs. Virgil did notice that some aren’t from plays and are actually from Disney movies. The final one would play classical music from when Princy would stop until sometime in the night after Virgil fell asleep. It was the kind of music that a lot of Virgil’s teacher’s use to get kids to focus, which is why Virg liked calling this one Teach.

 

The four also managed to agree that they won’t listen or sing any music while Princy was having a performance. They could all tell when Prince was going to have a performance soon because he would start singing songs from the same musical. None of them were really sure when Prince was performing but was careful when he started singing the same songs.

 

Virgil lived off campus with his cousin Thomas and some of his friends. They were supportive of Virgil’s multiple soulmates and had promised not to breathe a word to anyone at school. Virgil was on the bus, heading to school, and was sitting next to the bookworm as usual. The two only greet each other while on the bus before doing their own things, Virgil listening to music while Bookworm reading a book. He was listening to his My Chemical Romance playlist when he noticed the bookworm was slightly bobbing his to music. Curious, Virgil paused his own music to see if he was humming any melody he might recognize. Unfortunately, Bookworm still soon after Virgil pause his music. Confused, the anxious boy went back to playing his music.

 

Until he noticed Bookworm bobbing to a musical beat. Virgil paused his music and, again, Bookworm stopped. Except this time, he seemed to be confused himself. Virgil moved one of his headphones off of his ear and played the same song: Famous Last Words. Virgil stared at Bookworm as he started humming in time with the chorus. He raised an eyebrow just as Bookworm noticed him staring.

 

“Sorry,” he said clearing his throat. “My soulmate is listening to music again.” Virgil didn’t say anything, just took his headphones off and held it out for Bookworm, internally panicking and wondering what has gotten into him. Virgil held his breath as Bookworm put the headphones on. He could hear his own music. He let a small smile to show on his lips, catching the attention of Bookworm. “You can still hear it?” Virgil nodded. Bookworm handed the headphones back and held his hand out to shake Virgil’s. “I’m Logan,” he greets.

 

“Virgil.” The bus stopped at Virgil’s stop. Before he could move, Logan handed him a ripped sheet of paper with numbers on it. Virgil smiled and nodded as he took the sheet and left the bus, setting Logan’s number up on his phone. 

 

The two met up again a week later at a nearby coffee house. They were just talking and drinking their coffees, slowly getting to know each other, when they paused, hearing one of their soulmates singing.

 

“A cookie as big as my head?” Virgil asked, sounding confused.

 

“That sounds like too much sugar,” Logan added. “This doesn’t sound like a very healthy song.” They then turned to look as one of the bakers came out to restock the shelves. It took them a moment to realize that the baker was singing the same song as the ones in their heads.

 

“Somehow I’m not even surprised,” Virgil said with a smirk. Logan got up first and lead them to the counter where they got the attention of the baker so they talk. Virgil was glad he was hiding a little ways behind Logan because the baker managed to leap over the counter and tackle Logan in a hug, making Virgil snort a laugh. He found the scene very amusing until the affection was turned onto him and she was being strangled in a hug.

 

The three, for the next few months, got along very well. They would spend their Friday nights at Logan’s watching movies that Patton brought over and munching on snacks that Virgil brought over. They were planning to move in together in Logan’s house since he was the only one with an actual house instead of an apartment, but Virgil still had to finish school. So they decided Patton would move in the following week and they would help Virgil move in when he finishes college.

 

They were setting up the snacks when they started hearing their final soulmate singing. They all smiled at the soft melody of another Disney song and listened to Princy sing. Then Virgil frowned. Their last soulmate didn’t know that they found each other. He was the only left.

 

“We need to find him,” Virgil suddenly announced. “He’s the only one left.”

 

“I have been trying to track him down,” Logan informed. “I believe he lives in the same city as us and based on my deductions, I think he performs at the park every Saturday evening.”

 

“We should go get him tomorrow!” Patton joyously shouts.

 

“How do we find him?” Virgil asked, not sure how well they’ll be able to find him in a crowded area.

 

“He likes musicals, correct?” With a nod from the other two, Logan continued. “One of us should sing tomorrow and get his attention.” Logan and Patton turned to Virgil.

 

“What?” They only smiled at him. “Oh no. No. There are going to be a lot of people out there! There’s no way I’ll be able to sing! You do remember that I practically embody anxiety, right?!” Virgil was starting to panic. Patton pulled him into a hug, which he slowly relaxed in.

 

“Think of it this way kiddo, you have the best voice between the three of us,” Patton encouraged.

 

“I’m sure if you choose a song and practice it, our remaining soulmate will sing with you,” Logan reasoned. “All you have to do when you’re on stage is pretend it’s just the four of us. We don’t have to do it tomorrow either. We can wait until next week if you feel more comfortable with that.” Virgil heaved a sigh before nodding.

 

So they had their movie night and the next day, they began to research songs that Virgil could use. Patton found ones that were too cheerful, Logan was closer but his still didn’t fit right. Virgil did find one, though. It was a duet where the girl part seemed to fit Virgil fairly well compared to all the others they had been listening to. He began practicing, listening as his prince sang with him to help. The week passed in a blur of school, songs, and friends. Soon enough, Virgil was standing next to the stage on the verge of a panic attack. Patton and Logan were trying to calm the anxious boy down but nothing seemed to help.

 

“First time performing?” Someone asked, coming into Virgil eyeline. He was… wearing… a prince outfit?

 

“Yeah,” Patton answered quietly. 

 

“Do you always wear such ridiculous clothes?” Virgil asked without thinking.

 

“Virg, be nice,” Patton scolds. The guy in the prince uniform only chuckled with a smile.

 

“You’re singing for your soulmate, right?” He asked. “A lot of people do that here. It helps to imagine that it’s just you and your soulmate singing. Then again, I don’t know if that’ll help an emo nightmare like you,” he teased.

 

“You’re one to talk Sir Sing-A-Lot,” Virgil shot back.

 

“Ha! I like that nickname and I’m going to use it now.” This got a smile out of Virgil. Patton and Logan marveled at how the other man was able to calm down their anxious soulmate. The announcer called Virgil up and he froze. “Hey,” the princely dressed man called. “Take a deep breath and sing for your soulmate.” Virgil nodded and dragged himself up on the stage. 

 

He stopped in front of the microphone and looked out at the crowd. The sea of people. Virgil’s anxiety started to kick in when he heard someone clear their throat to the side of the stage. He turned to see Logan and Patton with encouraging expressions before his eyes turned to the princely stranger, who mimed taking a deep breath. Virgil nodded in understanding and took his own deep breath. He nodded to the DJ to start the music before closing his eyes. Imagining himself in his room, the soft guitar strum from his speakers, and drowning out any other sound around him.

 

_ I’m not one for fortunes, Or wishing on a star. _

_ And I’ve studied all the stories, And what our chances are. _

 

Virgil failed to notice the princely stranger gasp, seeming to recognize the song.

 

_ Then my heart starts beating faster, _

_ And it makes this disaster worst by far. _

_ Still here I go. _

_ Oh, here I go. _

 

Virgil didn’t notice the princely figure run off in search of something.

 

_ Now, I know all the motions, _

_ The steps to every dance. _

_ And I count the cards at the table, _

_ I never bet on chance. _

_ I leave nothing to the Gods, _

_ I know all the odds and even so, _

_ Still here I go. _

_ Oh, here I go. _

 

The princely stranger returned to the side of the stage, a microphone in hand. This made Patton and Logan confused until he winked at them.

 

_ Why I don’t know. _

_ Oh, here I go. _

 

He stepped up on the stage and stood by Virgil.

 

**You’re not some romantic,**

**You know, that’s no surprise.**

 

Virgil turned and stared at the familiar voice, only to gape when he recognized the face.

 

**And you’re no good at small talk,**

**Or little loving lies.**

 

Virgil couldn’t help the smile as he sang with their last soulmate, in person this time.

 

_ I’m awkward, ungrateful, _

_ And sometimes I’m hateful, as you know. _

 

**Still here we go.**

 

**_Oh, here we go._ **

 

The two giggled during the instrumental when they heard Patton cheering to the side next to Logan, who was smile at them and giving them a thumbs up. The two finished their song before taking a bow and joining their other two soulmates, introducing themselves and finding out that their last piece is named Roman. They had found each other. They were happy. They left for a little cafe to talk. There will be bumps in the road to the future, they will argue, they will get mad, but they will also forgive, laugh, joke, and love. Just as every relationship should be.


End file.
